Sonny With A Chance Competition! A Chaditition!
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: Contest now closed. Check my profile for more possible contests.
1. General Information

**Sonny With A Chance Competition!**

Wazzup people? Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeeeey!

So from the title above, you probably know what this is about. That's right. For all of you authors and readers out there, I'm challenging you to write a Sonny With A Chance fanfic (preferably Channy… just saying. *wink, wink *) and I will personally read ALL stories. (That's right. No other judges but MOI!)

So here are the **rules**:

One-shots, two-shots, three-shots… I don't really care. All are allowed! :D

Check your grammar. It's a horrible pet peeve of mine to see the word "and" spelled wrong…

Any genre is allowed. (But I REALLY like romance, humor, drama, and adventure!)

You can do a crossover (but I prefer just Sonny With A Chance…).

You can write anything! A song, a story, a poem, etc… anything is allowed.

I don't care about the ratings… to tell you the truth, I never read what the rating is anyways, so…

And because seven is my lucky number, this rule is most important. HAVE FUN! :D

And here are the **prizes**:

**First place** – There are three things that you can choose from. You can either be in one of my next Sonny With A Chance fanfics (so you'll have to tell me your first name…), or I write a Channy poem especially for you, or I can dedicate a short story for you. Sound good?

**Second place – **You have two things to choose from. I can dedicate a short literature writing (Channy of course!) to you, or you can choose ONE other story for me to read, and I'll REVIEW EACH CHAPTER WITH MY HONEST OPINION.

**Third place – **You can choose one story, and I will REVIEW EACH CHAPTER WITH MY HONEST OPINION.

So if you want to be reviewed by the greatest writer of our generation (just kidding… I'm not really good. Still a beginner! :D), review to me if you want to enter, and you might want to story alert or bookmark this or something, because I want to get an idea of how many people will enter before I tell you people the deadline, because I don't even know what the deadline is yet! :P

If you have the entry ready, PM me. And you can enter a story already written. Just remember to add "XxSimplyAlicexX's SWAC Competition" in it, or something like that.

So please enter! I love reading Sonny With A Chance stories, and I wish you good luck.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

…

TEEHEE! :D


	2. Added Details

**Contestants so far (with ready, written stories):**

You Believed in Me ~ by FanofHistory

~.~.~.~.~.~

UPDATE!

So I've decided that the deadline will be in October… and I should have the winners up by… maybe round Halloween…?

I don't know exactly when the deadline will be, but that's an idea…

And I'd also like to include that there will be **TWO** first place winners, **TWO** second place winners, **TWO** third place winners, and maybe (depends on how many contestants there are in the end… I know that some people are working on it…) a couple Honorable Mentions, which will be mentioned honorably in a shout-out in one of my stories.

So six winners total!

I decided to do that, so I could be more… original. ;)

Anyways, what are you waiting for? Get typing!


	3. Another Contestant and A Note

**Contestants so far:**

**You Believed in Me** ~ _by FanofHistory_

**A Channy Story** ~ by _I Know Love Hurts 2010_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And here's a note.

You can enter TWO stories maximum, but you can only win ONE prize.

Thanks! :D


	4. Contestants! This will be updated a LOT!

**Contestants so far (this will be updated a lot!):**

***You Believed in Me** ~ _by FanofHistory_

***A Channy Story** ~ by _I Know Love Hurts 2010_

***All Because Of Zac **~ by _Demi-fan-forever_

***Valentine's Day **~ _by __Demi-fan-forever_

***No Matter Wha****t **~ _by alexatheknight_

***Chocolate Monster Kisses **~ _by alexatheknight_

***What a Kiss Means **~ _by Arie Jay_

***Jellyfish Kiss **~ _by Arie Jay_

***Private Sonshine **~ _ForeverChannyx_

***Live, Laugh, Love **~ _ForeveryChannyx_

***Entwined & Laced **~ _'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

***Up A Tree **~ _best with breadsticks_

**Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier **~ _ChannyLover4ever2213_

**Sleep Talking **~ _FreyHey_

_**Good luck to all!**_

**Note: A star means that I have read the story.


	5. Contestants, Deadline, and note! :D

**Contestants so far (this will be updated a lot!):**

***You Believed in Me** ~ _by FanofHistory_

***A Channy Story** ~ by _I Know Love Hurts 2010_

***All Because Of Zac **~ by _Demi-fan-forever_

***Valentine's Day **~ _by __Demi-fan-forever_

***No Matter Wha****t **~ _by alexatheknight_

***Chocolate Monster Kisses **~ _by alexatheknight_

***What a Kiss Means **~ _by Arie Jay_

***Jellyfish Kiss **~ _by Arie Jay_

***Private Sonshine **~ _ForeverChannyx_

***Live, Laugh, Love **~ _ForeveryChannyx_

***Entwined & Laced **~ _'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

***Up A Tree **~ _best with breadsticks_

***Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier **~ _ChannyLover4ever2213_

***Sleep Talking **~ _FreyHey_

***Blind **_~ zanessarobsten4ever_

***If Only I Knew ~ **_zanessarobsten4ever_

**Total Eclipse of the Heart **_~ PurpleTwilight9720_

_**Good luck to all!**_

**Note: A star means that I have read the story.

I'm making the deadline: _**October 10, 2010 (10/10/10)**_.

If you want to enter, please review or PM me before October 10th! And remember that you can enter a story that you have already written, as long as you put something along the lines of "For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Chance Competition!"

The results should be out somewhere near Halloween, but not anytime after Halloween (so pretty much a day the week before Halloween or even Halloween).

Thanks to everyone who entered, and I can honestly say that you are all great writers, so if you don't win anything, PLEASE keep writing!

And peace out suckas! :P


	6. CONTEST OFFICIALLY CLOSED!

Okay, guys! The contest is closed and I am judging. I have read all of your stories and I truly think that they are all AMAZING! I hope all of you guys still keep writing, and I promise to post up more competitions in the future, because I had so much fun reading all of your stories.

As a bonus, I have favorited all of your stories and favorited you as authors!

Thanks to our contestants! :D

**Contestants:**

****You Believed in Me** ~ _by FanofHistory_

****A Channy Story** ~ by _I Know Love Hurts 2010_

****All Because Of Zac **~ by _LiveLoveLaughPeaceChocolate_

****Valentine's Day **~ _by __LiveLoveLaughPeaceChocolate_

****No Matter Wha****t **~ _by alexatheknight_

****Chocolate Monster Kisses **~ _by alexatheknight_

****What a Kiss Means **~ _by Arie Jay_

****Jellyfish Kiss **~ _by Arie Jay_

****Private Sonshine **~ _ForeverChannyx_

****Live, Laugh, Love **~ _ForeveryChannyx_

****Entwined & Laced **~ _'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

****Up A Tree **~ _best with breadsticks_

****Chad Dylan Cooper, You Make Me Crazier **~ _ChannyLover4ever2213_

****Sleep Talking **~ _FreyHey_

****Blind **_~ zanessarobsten4ever_

****If Only I Knew ~ **_zanessarobsten4ever_

****Total Eclipse of the Heart **_~ PurpleTwilight9720_

_**Good luck to all!**_

Results will be out soon. Maybe in an hour or so. So check here often today!


	7. The Results Are In! :D

**Sonny With A Chance Chaditition Results!**

**1****st**** Place ~ *A Total Eclipse of the Heart **by_ PurpleTwilight9270_ (Congratulations! Kudos! It was adorable, and even just the title grabbed my attention. Loved it!)

***Entwined and Laced **by _'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_ (Congratulations and kudos to you! Very well written and… dramatic! You won! Shout it out from the mountain tops!) 

**2****nd**** Place ~ *Sleep Talking** by _FreyHey _(That was so cute!... congratz!)

***No Matter What** by _alexatheknight_ (How sad… I almost cried! I would've cried… but I was watching a comedian at the moment on YouTube… haha, but your story was great. Congratz!)__

**3****rd**** Place ~ *Blind **by _zanessarobsten4ever _(Also so sad… What's up with the negativeness? Haha, that's not a word… oh, well. Very well written.)

***You Believed in Me **by _FanofHistory_ (Cute and great plot. I loved it! xD)

**Honorable Mentions ~ *Up A Tree** by _best with breadsticks_ (Cute and adorable. Aw… keep writing, you're awesome!)

***Jellyfish Kiss** by _Arie Jay _(Jellyfish! Aw, it was so cute. I love your stories!)

So that's that. Congratulations to all of you, and thanks to those who entered! I promise to come up with another competition soon (maybe one with a Thanksgiving or Christmas theme) that will also be Channy. So that's a heads up to write something Thanksgiving-y or Christmas-y.

Winners, please both review and PM me what you want from your choices (PM me so I can have it on my mind, and review so I'll remember if I forget!).


End file.
